Absorbent articles are widely used by infants and incontinent individuals to receive and contain body exudates. There are currently many absorbent articles available which provide a wetness indication feature. However, these wetness indications can do little in the way of providing information regarding when the wearer is ready to be potty trained. Consequently, there is a need for an absorbent article which can provide the caregiver with a signal indicating when the wearer is ready to be potty trained.